Put a Ribbon in Your Hair
by Dozen and One Stars
Summary: A Christmas oneshot. Lily gets Hiro to go caroling with her and when the night ends they share a moment of true Christmas joy in each other's company.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zodiac PI or any of the songs used in this particular oneshot. Also 'Just Put a Ribbon In Your Hair' is anAlan Jacksonsong on the CD _A Very Special Acoustic Christmas_for those of you who want to know. Happy Holidays for whatever you're celebrating!**

"Come on! Won't you please come with us?" Lily begged as she followed Hiro around his home. "It's a lot of fun!"

"No! I told you I'm not going." Hiro said as he passed through the kitchen with Lily trailing behind him like a lost puppy. "And stop following me! It's creeping me out!"

Lily ignored Hiro's protests. "But why Hiro?"

"I told you it's creepy."

"No! Why won't you come caroling with my family and me? We do it every year and it's always fun! Gee the way your acting you'd think I'm going make you dress up like an elf while we do it." She tried to show just how silly her narrow-minded friend was being.

Hiro mumbled something under his breath as filled up a watering can and disappeared under the tree.

"What was that?" Lily bent down in order to hear him better.

Hiro sighed as he came out from his spot under the tree. "I said that I can't sing. Never have and never will."

"What are you talking about? Everybody can sing on some level. It's basically just talking except you have to move your voice up and down in the right places." Lily tried to convince Hiro. "Come on sing for me."

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"So it's not that you can't sing it's that you won't?" Lily asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"Yes."

"Well than that's just silly! Here I'll sing then you can pick it up." Not waiting for a response she started singing. "Oh, the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful, and since we've no place to go…Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"

Lily looked at Hiro expectantly but got no response except for a blank stare. Seeing this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought she continued. "It doesn't show signs of stopping, and I brought some corn for popping; the lights are turned way down low, Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"

"When we finally say good night, how I'll hate going out in the storm." Hiro caved and started the next verse.

Lily clapped and joined in. "But if you really hold me tight, all the way home I'll be warm."

Then they finished the final verse off together. "The fire is slowly dying, and, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing, but as long as you love me so. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"

When they finished Lily slapped Hiro on the arm playfully. "See you're a great singer! So come caroling with us!"

"No. I don't like singing."

"But it's a shame letting a great voice like yours go to waste! If you don't come I'll…I'll…" Lily was having a hard time thinking of things to threaten her friend with. As far as she knew he did nothing wrong. Ever.

"Stuff me with fruitcake? Put me on the 'naughty' list? Get me coal?" Hiro never did miss an opportunity to have a little fun at Lily's expense.

She just sent him a glare, which suddenly turned into a wide grin. Opening her mouth she started singing the one Christmas carol most people couldn't stand but she liked. "On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me a partridge in a pear tree."

Hiro raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he stood up and started cleaning up the kitchen. "On the second day of Christmas, my true love sent to me two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree."

Hiro was doing well up to the ninth day were you could see the song was starting to get to him but he seemed to find hope in the fact the song itself was only twelve days long. "On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me nine ladies dancing, eight maids a-milking, seven swans a-swimming, six geese-a-laying, five golden rings. Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtledoves and a partridge in a pear tree!"

Finally Lily had run out of days and Hiro sighed in relief. Only to bang his head against the wall when she started singing it in Spanish. "El primer día de Navidad, mi amante me mandó una perdiz picando peras del peral."

Hiro didn't let her get to the second day this time. Who knew how many languages she knew? "It's at seven right? The caroling?"

"Yeah! Does that mean you're going?" She looked up at her friend hopefully.

"I'll be there." Hiro agreed.

"Yay!" Never one to contain her joy Lily spread her arms and enveloped her friend in a one giant bear hug. "Thank you! You won't regret it! I'll see you tonight, bye!"

Lily was out the door in seconds. Hiro sighed as he plopped down on his couch. Dealing with Lily is a very exhausting job but now that she was gone it left Hiro alone with his thoughts, 'On the first day of Christmas….'

Hiro bolted up to a sitting position. Clutching his head he cursed Lily for getting that stupid song stuck in his head.

---7:00 pm ---

Hiro had promptly arrived at Lily's house on time but just because he was ready didn't mean that the women of the household were. Lily's father had been the one to let him in, mumbling something about women and running late.

Since the girl's were blatantly unprepared Hiro joined Mr. Hoshizawa in his viewing of How the Grinch Stole Christmas. They had just gotten to were the Grinch discovered that he didn't have a reindeer and was currently turning his dog into one when the girl's announced that they were ready.

Hiro was about to comment on how long it took when he saw Lily. She had two braids hanging over each of her shoulders with branches of holy tastefully put in her hair. Her red shirt was long sleeved and her dark blue denim skirt ended. Her black boots looked warm and comfortable. On her right wrist was a Christmas charm bracelet and around her neck was a thin silver chain with a red nosed reindeer pendent hanging from it.

Grabbing her coat she shook Hiro out of his stupor. "Come on Hiro. We're going to be late while your standing their catching flies. By the way there's been a change in plans."

"What do you mean a change in plans?"

Before Hiro knew it Lily was waving to her parents as they drove off. Thus leaving Hiro and Lily alone. Looking up at the building in front of him he realized it was a nursing home. Taking Hiro's arm Lily led him inside. "Let's go in their expecting us."

"So why the change in strategy?" Hiro couldn't help but ask.

"Well I have a grandmother here I haven't seen in a while and mom thought since you were coming it would be nice if you and I came here. That way I can see my grandmother and you can experience the full joy of caroling. That and we get to eat all the cookies and punch we can hold." Lily said excitedly.

Hiro settled for nodding and smiling as if he understood her logic. Letting Lily drag him inside they were soon on a platform with music playing. Though the resident's light chatter he could hear the tune to 'Santa Clause is Coming to Town.'

"You better watch out. You better not cry. Better not pout. I'm telling you why. Santa Claus is coming to town."

Turning his head to the side he could see Lily singing to the music. Seeing that she wanted him to join he reluctantly sang the next verse. "He's making a list, and checking it twice; Going to find out who's naughty and nice. Santa Claus is coming to town."

Together they finished the song along with _The Little Drummer Boy_, _Jingle Bells_, _Winter Wonderland_, and _Frosty the Snowman_ among others. A couple of hours later they took a break and Hiro got to meet Lily's grandmother.

"Hey Gran! Long time no see!" She cheered as she hugged an elderly woman sitting in the front row. "How have you been?"

"I've been wonderful child but you need to visit me more. You've gotten so big since the last time I saw you." Gran said as her granddaughter laughed. Noticing Hiro for the first time she tapped Lily on the head with a candy cane. "And who might this handsome young man be?"

"Where are my manners?" Lily put a hand on Hiro's back and gave him a little shove forward. "This is my best friend Hiro Okinawa. Hiro this is my dear old Gran. You have no idea how hard it was to convince him to come here tonight."

Hiro sent a glare over to Lily before shaking Gran's hand. "It's a pleasure I'm sure. I hope you're enjoying yourself."

"Oh and he's so charming! You have excellent tastes my dear. He reminds me so much of your grandfather." Gran praised. Both Lily and Hiro blushed at what she was implying.

"Gran Hiro's not my boyfriend. He's my best friend."

"What a pity. You two look so perfect together. My how I wish I had a camera while you two were singing. You two really do go well together are you sure your not considering going out?" Gran asked.

Silent night started up and Lily quickly pulled Hiro away. "I think that's our cue to get back to caroling. Bye Gran it's been nice talking to you."

"All in good time, Lily! All in good time!" Gran called after them as the two scurried away. So the rest of the evening went by in peaceful glory. All too soon it was time for Lily and Hiro to leave. Putting her hand over the microphone Lily talked to Hiro for a bit. He seemed to protest a little but agreed to whatever she said.

Taking her hand off the microphone she announced, "I know I speak for the both of us when I say we had a great time singing and talking with you. Now before we leave I want to dedicate this next song to my Gran. My grandfather sang this to her every Christmas. Now I know he's not grandpa but I'll hope that my friend Hiro will do."

Lily then gracefully stepped down and took a seat next to her Gran as Hiro took over. Looking over the small Hiro realized that he was singing alone for the first time. Taking a deep breath he focused his attention on Lily as the music started up.

_"Bobby wants a 10-speed, an English racer  
Jenny wants that fuzzy teddy-bear  
Now your asking me  
What I'd like from Santa, for Christmas this year  
There's a lot of things, girl you could buy for me  
But they wouldn't mean as much, as you standing by that tree" _

Gran gasped as she took her granddaughter's hand in her own. It had been such a long time since this was sung to her. A small smile started forming on her lips as Hiro continued his Christmas carol dedication.

_"Just put a ribbon in your hair, darling  
You'll be the best gift anywhere  
Christmas Morning  
There's no worldly treasure  
I'd like any better, than you standing there  
Just put a ribbon in your hair" _

He tore his gaze away from Lily for a moment to look at her grandmother who looked overjoyed. Turning his gaze back to his friend a small smile started forming on his face. With a new found sense of joy he happily sang out the next verse of the song.

_"Colored boxes filled, with fancy presents  
They were mighty pretty sites, it's true  
But all those pretty things  
They just can't compare  
To the beauty in you  
Girl on Christmas day  
The greatest gift I know  
Will be having you to hold  
Underneath the mistletoe" _

Gran smiled as the memories drifted back to her. Christmas of the past came back. From the year he proposed to the year he died. Sure they had their problems as all marriages didbut Christmas always found them together no matter what.

_"Just put a ribbon in your hair, darling  
You'll be the best gift anywhere  
Christmas Morning  
There's no worldly treasure  
I'd like any better, than you standing there  
Just put a ribbon in your hair  
Just put a ribbon in your hair"_

Lily leaned over and placed a kiss on her grandmother's cheek, "Merry Christmas Gran."

Hiro stepped down and took Lily's hand as he dragged her onto the platform. In turn She pulled her grandmother along with her. Taking the microphone Hiro stepped down, "How about some applause for Lily and her grandmother? If it wasn't for Lily I wouldn't be here singing and if it wasn't for Gran she wouldn't be here to force me into caroling."

That received some laughter along with much applause. It took another fifteen minuets to say goodbye and promise to be back next year if not sooner. Finally the young couple managed the feat of leaving. Waiting outside Lily commented off handily, "Thanks for coming and singing for my Gran."

"It was actually pretty fun. The song you had me sing was really good. I liked it." Hiro said as they waited for their ride.

Lily smiled at the recent memory. "Yeah it's one of my favorites. Who knows? Maybe I'll find someone like my grandfather to sing it for me every year."

A sudden rush of cold wind made Lily pull her coat closer to herself in an effort to keep warm. She was surprised at the sudden weight on her shoulders. Looking up she saw the blushing face of Hiro who had put his arm around her. Deciding it was best not to question him she simply enjoyed the extra warm.

Lily didn't look up again until she realized that Hiro was humming to himself. Listening to the tune for a few minutes she realized that she knew the song. Closing her eyes she placed her head on his shoulder and started to softly sing. "Just put a ribbon in your hair, darling. You'll be the best gift anywhere. Christmas Morning…"


End file.
